Ciaran's Drag Rush (Season 3)
Info Ciaran's Drag Rush Season 2 '''is a fan made rush made by Ciaran, a sequel season to CDR Season 2 15 queens will be selected to compete to be the Next CDR Superstar! The critiques and challenges will be posted on the discord server untucked will also take place here too. You must submit in your '''SUBMISSION CHANNEL. Episode & Deadline alerts will be sent through there too. This is the first themed season, with the theme being Spooky, Scary and Autumnal. The season was announced on October 3rd, 2019 with casting opening on the same day. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Ciaran's Drag Rush. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was on the winning team, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was safe due to winning immunity that week. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lipsync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lipsync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition Episodes 'Episode 1 - SuperVillian's Of Drag:' * Runway Challenge:'''For your first challenge this season we are getting creative... I want you to create a Supervillian Look You must give your supervillian a name and a short description/story. * '''Main Challenge Winner: Isadora * Bottom Two: Nikita Dragun & Starlights * LipSync Theme: Disney Villians * ''Eliminated: Nikita Dragun'' 'Episode 1 Looks' Runway Theme: SuperVillians Acid Betty= |-| Alyssa Hunter= |-| Aja= |-| Aquaria= |-| Dita Von Teese= |-| Hayden Williams= |-| Isadora= |-| Jennie= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Sharon Needles= |-| Starlight= |-| Mystery Queen= 'Episode 2 - The Fight of Angels vs Devils:' * Runway Challenge:'''For your first challenge this season we are getting creative... I want you to create a Supervillian Look You must give your supervillian a name and a short description/story. * '''Main Challenge Winner: Alyssa Hunter * Winning Team: ''' '''Devils * Bottom Two: Sharon Needles & Starlights * LipSync Theme: Lana Del Rey * ''Eliminated: Starlights'' 'Episode 2 Looks' Runway Theme: Angels vs Devils Acid Betty= |-| Alyssa Hunter= |-| Aja= |-| Aquaria= |-| Dita Von Teese= |-| Hayden Williams= |-| Isadora= |-| Jennie= |-| Melinda DaVine= |-| Sharon Needles= |-| Starlight= 'Episode 3 - Death of a Drag Queen:' * Runway Challenge:'''Death Becomes Her * '''Main Challenge Winner: Aquaria * Bottom Two: Dita Von Teese & Jennie * LipSync Theme: Kim Petras * Eliminated:'Dita Von Teese'' '''Episode 3 Looks Runway Theme: Death Becomes Her Acid Betty= |-| Alyssa Hunter= |-| Aja= |-| Aquaria= |-| Dita Von Teese= |-| Hayden Williams= |-| Isadora= |-| Jennie= |-| Melinda DaVine= |-| Sharon Needles= 'Episode 4 - Gothic Queen:' * Runway Challenge:'''Serve me a gothic look! * '''Main Challenge Winner: TBA * Bottom Two: TBA * LipSync Theme: TBA * Eliminated:'TBA'' '''Episode 4 Looks Runway Theme: Gothic Acid Betty= |-| Alyssa Hunter= |-| Aja= |-| Aquaria= |-| Hayden Williams= |-| Isadora= |-| Jennie= |-| Melinda DaVine= |-| Sharon Needles= 'Episode 5 - Snatch Game:' * Runway Challenge:'''We are playing the 2nd annual snatch game! Serve me a quintessential drag look! * '''Main Challenge Winner: TBA * Bottom Two: TBA * LipSync Theme: TBA * Eliminated:'TBA'' '''Episode 5 Looks Runway Theme: Quintessential Drag Acid Betty= |-| Alyssa Hunter= |-| Aja= |-| Aquaria= |-| Hayden Williams= |-| Isadora= |-| Melinda DaVine= |-| Sharon Needles= Category:Drag Rush Category:Ciaran's Drag Rush